


Research

by smartcookie727



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dream World, F/M, lil steam, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartcookie727/pseuds/smartcookie727
Summary: One shot. Alone in the guild library, Levy reads an interesting book that takes her on a steamy journey. This leads to a startling discovery about her feelings towards Gajeel.





	Research

It was a great book. 

All she could think of was how wonderful it was to be lost in its pages. She forgot all about the guild library and her responsibilities as she sat there, running her fingers across the paper. Levy was completely absorbed in the flow of letters and diagrams that lined its pages. This was her peaceful place--curled up in the large high backed chair she’d bought to put in the guild library--with a great book. As she stepped further and further from her world she saw wisps of copper, silver, gold, and iron. 

The iron. It was so enchanting to watch. Beginning as a red-hot core it grew, stretching and bending of its own volition. It sprouted ever more complex designs and shone fiercely with a radiant light. The metal hissed as it found its intended shape, and the light faded away to reveal a strong, resilient chain. Levy could see her reflection in the metal. She looked so small and anxious. There was a faint moment of hesitation, and she pressed her hand against the surface. Surprisingly, it felt warm and knotted under the surface. Then she felt a pulse. The steady beating of life within the metal. Before she knew it, something in the metal began to stir. She could feel the links pulling her into an embrace, and although it was strange, she felt a wave of calm in their hold. Closing her eyes, she tossed her head back to savor the heat from the metal and the warmth budding in her chest. 

"Come closer, Levy," came a low, gruff voice. She opened her eyes in a flash and was staring at him. It was the dragon. There was no mistaking his flashing red eyes, unruly black locks tucked behind a riveted headband, and scarred tan skin.

"Gajeel." She stood there supported in arms that molded from human to dragon and back again. She flinched at first when he traced his fingers along the guild mark on her back. 

"Come closer, Levy. Don't make me ask again," he murmured in a longing tone. Before she noticed her feet had moved, she was pressed against his chest—into that wonderful spot where his abs met his pecs. Her cheeks began to burn and her heart beat with increased vigor. Levy felt his hair, surprisingly soft on her shoulders and neck, as he bent over, completing their embrace. "Isn't that better, Lev?"

It was. It felt right to be so close to him. She felt more comfortable in his arms than she had felt in the pages of any book. His breath on her neck lulled her into a trance as he kissed and nibbled his way up from her collarbone to the back of her jaw, close to her ear. His lips explored that spot, and her knees buckled with the sudden burst of passion. He held her in place and continued his advances. For a moment, all she could see were spots of light dancing across her eyes. "You're right, this is better, Gajeel."

He paused for a moment, and she saw a smile creep across his face before he began his slow barrage of kisses again. Before he could make his way to another tender spot she pulled back to examine him. He gave her a sultry glance as she looked him over. His flowing hair, the studs in his face, his bulging muscles, she had never admitted it before but she was intensely attracted to him. He was tall, handsome, and immeasurably strong. She reached her hands around his neck and pulled him close once more. The metal man traced her figure, and after an intense minute of anticipation on her part, rested his hands on her waist. For once, there wasn't a tumble of information running wild in her head. She had one thought. All she wanted was to kiss him. She wished to lose her normal inhibitions in his burning eyes. It was clear he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She wanted him. She wanted Gajeel. How had she not realized before now, she wanted to be with him. "Gajeel, I..."

"Yo Levy, are you ready to go?" Suddenly, he was gone. Everything was gone. She was in her chair again with a book open in her lap. What? Where did he go? "We have a job. Did you forget? I told you not to start a new book now." It was Jet. Why was Jet here, and where was Gajeel? "I finally got Droy to finish eating lunch. Half price dessert Wednesdays my ass. I need to talk to Mira about ending that special." He looked over at the groggy Levy curled in her chair, clutching a book to her chest. Her hair was tousled from the position she had been sleeping in and her cheeks were flushed.

"Hehe. Looks like you were having a nice dream," he said, grinning. 

"Umm, yeah," she mumbled in response. Clearly, she was not fully awake. 

"Care to tell what it was about?" he asked slyly. She bolted upright and slammed the book shut, nearly smashing one of her fingers. 

"None of your business, Jet. I just got a little caught up in my book." Under her breath, she mumbled, "It was a great book." Jet peered over her shoulder. 

"A book on different kinds of metals?" Levy couldn't control the burning in her cheeks. 

"Come on. Let's get Droy and go. Team Shadow Gear is finally back in action!" Smiling, she raced out of the library and into the guild hall. That was too close. She scanned the room for Droy, but instead her eyes found him. He was here, drinking at a table as he and Natsu started another brawl. Gajeel. Her heart began to pound once more. Levy mumbled under her breath, "I hope we get back before the guild hall closes." 

Jet leaned down and whispered in her hear, "Yeah, sounds like you want some more quality time with that book." Levy leapt straight up, nearly hitting Jet's head in the process, as turned bright red. When had he caught up to her? He’d even heard her talking to herself. 

Levy managed to stammer, "It was research, Jet. Nothing more." Jet smiled softly. He had known ever since the Tenrou team had come back home. She looked at Gajeel the way Jet had always wanted her to look at him. It broke his heart and filled him with joy at the same time. He would never be hers; Droy would never be hers. It was Gajeel her heart was set on, and she didn't have the courage yet to say it. He would finally have to stop chasing her; it was time. Still, Jet at least had to tease her a bit, for both his and Droy's sake. 

"Anything you say, Levy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I plan on doing some smuttier fics soon ;)
> 
> <3  
> smartcookie727


End file.
